Mirror Mirror
by AcouGuitarQT
Summary: "Mirror Mirror, Lie To Me, Show Me What I Wanna See." - - M2M. But that seems to be exactly how Sakura feels......r+r! (S+S - - don't worry)


Mirror Mirror  
  
Authors Notes: ::sigh:: Yet another WONDERFUL song-fic, by me! hehehe, j/k. Ok, NOW, this one is different. Sakura and Syaoran, are together, :-) , DEMO, something has gone wrong, one night Sakura gets a little 'edgey' and ends up making a BIG mistake. Yes, the song is called "Mirror Mirror" by M2M.  
Disclaimers: I don't own CCS (CLAMP) or "Mirror Mirror" by M2M (Atlantic Records). :***(  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Mirror Mirror,   
Lie to me,  
Show me what I wanna see.  
Mirror Mirror,  
Lie to me.  
  
Tears soaked the hands, of Sakura Kinomoto. She was sitting in her room, early on a Sunday morning. Her face was in her hands, muffling the sobs, and keeping Kero from waking up.  
'I cannot believe what I did.' Sakura just couldn't believe it. It all happened so fast, and she couldn't stop. It was like she was under control by something for those 10 FAST minutes.  
  
~~~Flash-Back: Night Before~~~  
  
"Thank you." Sakura snuggled up close to Syaoran.  
They had gone out that night, the movies and dinner at a beautiful restraunt. They were now back in Syaoran's apartment.  
"Hmmm.....Your welcome...." he closed his eyes, and took in the sent of her hair: Cherry Blossoms.  
"You know....." Sakura began, eyes closed.  
"Yeah?" Syaoran wasn't really thinking, or for that matter, paying attention.  
"We should really do this more often....you know go out." Sakura smiled.  
Syaoran pulled away, hurt from what she had said. "Nani? Don't I take you out enough?" he looked dissapointed.  
"What.....oh....well....." she looked away.  
"Sakura! You mean, I'm not giving enough?" he was shocked.  
"No! That's not what I said......exactly." she whispered the last part. But unfortanutely Syaoran heard her.  
"Nani?!? So all of the sudden, I'm not good enough?"  
"No! But you rarely ever take me out, like tonight!" Sakura stood up, she had enough of this, how could he judge her by something she said?  
"Well, I'm sorry. I don't exactly have that kind of money!" he snapped back.  
"Yeah! Well maybe you should get a job?" she asked, snottily.  
"Heh, I'd like to see you get a job, AND be on time." he smirked.  
'Oh My God!! WHat just happened here???' "LI-KUN, you know, everyone else's boyfriends takes them out, like evry night!" she yelled, heading for the door.  
"Well, then maybe you should go out with them..." he lost his anger, and was filled with hurt, and regression, why did he doubt her?  
"Maybe I will!" she slammed the door.  
Syaoran collapsed on the couch. 'What did I just do?' he asked himself. "You baka! You just destroyed your relasionship, with the one you love most." he answered. 'great....' and a tear slowly fell down his face.  
  
~~~End-Flash-Back~~~  
  
I must be stupid, Must be crazy, Must be out of my mind, To say the kind of things I said last night.  
  
"I really was stupid back there, wasn't I?" she asked Kero, who had already heard about the previous night. But Kero wasn't listening. Instead, he was obsessing over that video game, of course. Sakura looked over to the mirror.  
  
Mirror mirror hanging on the wall, You don't have to tell me, Who's the biggest fool of all, Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me, And bring my baby back, Bring my baby back to me.  
  
"Oh....Syaoran....I'm so sorry......" she starred at herself in the mirror, an watched a tear fall down onto the bed.  
  
Why did I let you walk away? When all I had to do was say I'm sorry, I let my pride get in the way, And in the heat of the moment I was to blame.  
'I truly am the......'  
"Sakura-chan!!!" Sakura's father called from down stairs.   
"Just great." she murmered quietly.   
"Sakura! Bring some pudding when you come back up, okay?" Kero's eyes never left the T.V screen. "NANI????" he screamed. "But how....." he began crying {{you know? the funny anime style}}. For, he was defeated.....again.  
"Sakura!"  
"H-Hai!!" she called down, but the turned around to Kero. "Keep it down." then shut the door quietly.  
"That Gaki did it again.....demo.....Sakura says it was her fault. Oh Well...." Kero sighed, and returned to his game.  
Sakura rubbed her eyes, trying to make it appar nothing was wrong. Before going down stairs, she looked in the mirror in the bathroom. Smiled. 'Jeezz, Talk about a fake smile.' the frown returned to her red-eyed face. And she slowly walked down the stairs. 'Why did Dad choose, such a bad time?'  
  
I must be stupid, Must be crazy, Must be out of my mind, Now in the cold light of the day I realize.  
  
~~~~~~~  
"Yes Daddy?" Sakura plastered her fake smile on her face as she walked into the kitchen. Sakura's Dad was stirring something in a pot. "  
"Sakura-chan....." he began, as he tasted the soup. "Hmmm.....Sakura-chan, Is something wrong?" he asked sadly.  
"Iie. Why would something be wrong?" she smiled. 'Oh no. Am I that obvious?'  
"Well....It seems as if last night you came home really mad, and today. You're very....sad?" he asked.  
"I'm fine, thank you." she snapped, trying her best to not lose her temper. "I can take care of myself." she was on the verge of crying. Tears welled up in her eyes. "I'm going up stairs." She turned around and began walking away. But stopped when her father asked.  
"Dinner?"  
"I'm not hungry."  
"::sigh::"  
~~~~~~~  
Mirror mirror hanging on the wall, You don't have to tell me, Who's the biggest fool of all, Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me, And bring my baby back, Bring my baby back to me.  
Sakura now stood in her room, once again, infront of the mirror. "What kind of person am I? To say that to him. Demo......" she glanced at the phone, from Tomoyo, Syaoran also had one. Returning her gaze upon the mirror, Sakura said to herself. "I still love him....."  
If only wishes could be dreams, And all my dreams could come true, There would be two of us standing here in front of you, If you could show me that someone that I used to be, Bring back my baby to me.  
"I wish.....No.....It would be wrong of me to wish to be with him now." Now, an hour later, it was dark outside, and Sakura was sitting at her window, she began making a wish on the shooting star that streaked across the sky, but stopped. "He's probably still mad at me. It was my fault after-all." she turned to Kero. "Should I apolagise?"  
"Listen Sakura, Syaoran IS probably mad at you for being so selfish, but if I've learned one thing about him over the years, it's that, he loves you more than anything, and I'm sure apolagising would be the right thing to do." he said, not making eye-contact. "I'm going to sleep." He turned the lighht off. "Good night."  
"Thanks Kero. Good night." she smiled at the small 'stuffed animal'. 'That's what Syaoran calls him.....Oh.....' Everytime Sakura thought of something or said something, it always'caused her to think of Syaoran.  
Mirror mirror hanging on the wall, You don't have to tell me, Who's the biggest fool of all, Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me, And bring my baby back, Bring my baby back to me.  
Before getting nito bed, Sakura took one more look at herself in the mirror. "I truly am the biggest fool of them all....."   
~~~~~~~  
Author's Notes: Well? What do you think? I think I need to plan my storys out more. Don't you? I mean, I always never have a idea for the song until I start writing, and when I write, it is like Improv. YUCK! Well, I already started this VERY different fic. Using another M2M song. But hey? What can I say? They are great songs for CCS song-ficcies. :-)   
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEEEEEEEEE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
With Love,  
AcouGuitarQT (Caitlin)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
